Montreal: Past Sins Forgiven
by The Heartbreak Babe
Summary: The Monday after Unforgiven, hell freezes over for Shawn Michaels. Told from his point of view, Shawn tells the story of the one night Montreal forgave him for his past sin. [Not a Montreal 97 fic, entirely different.]


**Montreal: Past Sins Forgiven**

**Story:** The Monday after Unforgiven, hell freezes over for Shawn Michaels. Told from his point of view, Shawn tells the story of the one night Montreal forgave him for his past sin.

**Time Period: **Monday after Unforgiven 2006.

**Note:** This is based on the Unlimited footage.

"Montreal is HBK Country."

That's what one of the signs had said in the audience. I cannot believe my eyes. What I can see and hear seems so real, but is this reality or is this imagination? In the States, I am greatly respected. There's not a day that goes by where a fan grabs my attention and asks for my autograph. I'm used to the adulation. But the response here in Montreal is new to me. As familiar as this sounds in the States, it sounds absolutely foreign here. The fans are actually cheering me, Shawn Michaels. They're proudly chanting my initials - HBK! HBK! HBK! Is this a dream? Am I actually living this moment? It _looks_ real. It _sounds_ real. It _feels_ real. How can this _not_ be real?

Hunter's pointing at me as the fans roar in approval. He must've decided to give up the DX routine since the crowd reaction is overwhelming. I'm trying to take all of this in.

I'm _Shawn Michaels_. Ten years ago, I played a major role in screwing Bret "The Hitman" Hart. We were all in on it, but Bret wasn't. Anybody that's associated with wrestling, either as a wrestler, a promoter, or even as a fan, has an opinion on this situation. And as for Montreal. And as for Montreal, they decided to let me know that every time I showed my face in their city that I was no better than the dirt on the bottom of their shoes.

But the signal tonight is different. A very small handful of people are still chanting the well-known "You Screwed Bret" line at me, but tonight, they are practically faded out by these fans who are looking at me with smiles on their faces. For the first time since Survivor Series 1997, I feel embraced. I feel loved. I feel accepted. I can't keep this overwhelming emotion tucked inside my heart. I have to let it out.

I look at Hunter. He's looking back at me. He slowly nods his head as if to say "Go ahead, let it out." Slowly, but surely, the tears are flowing from my eyes. It never dawned on me that a day like this would come. I never secretly wished that there would be a change of heart here. I just accepted it. I never questioned it. I just understood it as something that will always happen, something that would never change. I'm touched. I'm touched to the point of tears because I've been forgiven. It doesn't matter if this respect from Montreal is just for one night or forever. I'm just glad that it's happening.

I walk off to one corner of the ring and wipe my tears away. I don't know why I'm doing this. New tears are just going to replace the ones I wiped away.

It's strange. I was in D-Generation X when the screwjob happened and here I am in DX now and Montreal is welcoming me with arms wide open. It's almost like I had to somewhat return to my past to get this reaction here in the present. I had to do a complete 360 here.

Last year, I gave them a reason to hate me. I was the bad guy. I was the heel. And I was milking it for all it was worth. I was feuding with Hulk Hogan and by us making a pitstop in Montreal, I needed some extra heel heat so it seemed logical to ridicule Bret and fake his return to Raw. Yeah, it was mean, but I still accomplished my goal and had the fans hate my guts.

Realizing that we can't be out here forever, Hunter has decided that we need to do out routine and hit the showers. He does his "Let's Get Ready" line and passes the mic to me. I want to acknowledge the cheers I'm getting so I spruce up my line a little bit.

"And of course, for one night only, Montreal forgave me - If you're not down with that, we've got two words for ya!"

I put the microphone in the air so the fans can chant those two little words -- Suck It! Our theme song plays and that's out cue to exit the ring and head backstage. As we are posing in the ring and allowing the fans to celebrate with us for a few more moments, I point towards the crowd and mouth "Thank You" as I clap my hands in approval. Hunter walks next to me and tells me that it's time for us to go. I can't help but smile. I've been smiling off and on the whole time but now, I just can't seem to stop smiling. We exit the ring and head towards the back.

As we walked up the ramp, I looked at Hunter.

"Wow!" I said.

Hunter put an arm around me and said, "Wow is right. I can't believe it, either! This is your moment, Shawn. Enjoy it and don't take it for granted."

I just put on a smile and looked at the floor, taking it all in.

Hunter and I stepped through the curtain and were finally out of the spotlight. When I looked up, I was surprised at what I saw. The whole locker room was out ready to greet me. Apparently, they all saw what happened out there and wanted to celebrate with me. The guys and gals flocked together on either side of me. Each of them looked at me with genuine happiness as they all clapped, screamed, and cheered congratulations to me. As I walked through this parted sea of people, some of them made it a point to personally encourage me. Hunter told me that he was going to our locker room to freshen up, so he went through the crowd and left me to myself.

"I'm so glad this all worked out for you, Shawn!" Mickie James told me. She put her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. I gave her one right back.

"We're glad this happened for you, Shawn. It's about time it did." said John Cena.

"Way to go, champ. It's all about you right now." said Ric Flair, a man I spent my childhood admiring.

"It's about time these people started showing you some respect," said Edge, a fellow Canadian, "I'm glad that they're finally starting to see the real you."

Shelton Benjamin patted me on my back. "That ovation was huge! It was long overdue. I'm proud of you, Shawn."

Each time, I responded with a smile. What was there for me to say? I'm too speechless at this point to respond.

As I reached the end of this narrow passage, another human figure blocked my path. It was my boss, Vince McMahon. He stood wearing one of his favorite gray suits and looked at me as if I was the only person in the room. I stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye. The whole time he had on one of his trademark smiles. If there was anyone who truly needed to see me, it was Vince.

"Somehow I knew they'd come around. It's about time Montreal sees what the rest of us see. You're a tremendous wrestler, Shawn, but the most important thing about you is that you're a phenominal person," He put a hand on my shoulder and continued. "This is your moment, Shawn. Live it!"

I stood for a minute and simply looked at Vince. I realized at that moment that Vince's words meant more to me than what anyone else had said to me. Maybe it was because we were the men involved in this mess. People witnessed it. People heard about it. People talked about it. But we_ lived_ it. We were the guys who had to keep quiet about the whole situation up until it happened and even then we spread lies. It's not everyday that a boss and his employee secretly join forces to "take out" a fellow employee. Bret Hart's hatred for us grew over the very few of us who took part in this mafia hit and Vince and I were the ones he despised most. Yeah, it was a dark day for Bret but you've got to understand, it was just as dark for us.

The bond between Vince and I grew that night, but it wasn't like we were ablt to just leave the arena and chug a few beers afterwards. Our bond wasn't formed over such a light-hearted event. I wish I could say it was, but the Lord above would see my heart and know I'm lying.

"I'm just glad that I've been redeemed even if it is for one night." I wiped some tears away from my face that escaped my eyes. "I'm just glad it happened...I'm shocked."

I walked past Vince and once again started for the locker room.

"Oh, and Shawn?"

I turned around and looked at Vince.

"I want you to enjoy this...You deserve it."

In years past, he would always say those very same words when I reached different heights in my career. I couldn't help it - I let another teardrop fall. I smiled.

"Thanks Vince...I will."

He smiled another big smile back, turned around, and told the others to take their showers and head home. Once again, I turned around so I could do the same.

I reach the locker room that Hunter and I share and knock on the door. I always knock to the tune of "Jingle Bells", no matter what season it is. I want to give Hunter a chance to finish dressing just in case he isn't ready.

"One minute, Shawn." Hunter yelled to assure me.

While I wait, I stare at the plaque on the door with had our new illustrated DX logo on it. It's amazing how the guys got every aspect of us down for the cartoons. They got the obvious stuff like our outfits and respective hair colors, but they got Hunter's manstache, too! They even managed to get all of my tattoos, even the one on my hip! Imagine that!

While I stood there chuckling at how they got all the minute details down, Hunter opened the door. He noticed the smile on my face and put two and two together. He looked at the logo on the door and then gave me a disapproving look.

"Gimmie a break, Shawn. Not again. Not. _Again_. Please tell me you're not admiring the cartoons again?"

"I can't help it, Hunter. It's amazing how they remembered my hip tattoo."

"How can anyone _not_ remember? You spent most of your 96 and 97 years practically butt naked. Does Playgirl ring a bell?"

"You promised you would never mention Playgirl after I found out the truth about it."

"Yeah, and you promised not to admire these cartoons again," He pointed at the logo and grinned. "So, until you stop doing that, I'll continue reminding you about your little encounter with Playgirl."

I grinned at my friend's sharp wit partly because I couldn't think of anything clever to say back.

"So are you gonna let me in or what? Some of us have showers to take and I'm tired of smelling like sweat."

"You would've been in quicker if I didn't catch you admiring those cartoons."

I gave Hunter my best unfazed look but I must've failed at it because I could tell he wasn't buying it. He let me in anyway, though.

Hunter reached inside his gym bag and pulled out the latest book he was reading. He sat down in one of the plush couches and made himself comfortable. I went to my gym bag on the bench where I had left it and took out some underwear, jeans, and a shirt. I reached for my deodorant when Hunter asked me a question.

"So, what was it like having your own little Rocky Balboa moment back there?"

"Yo, Hunter! 'Besides my child being born, this is the greatest moment in the history of my life!'"

Hunter laughed at my Rocky impression, but I knew that I sounded nothing like Sylvester Stallone. Didn't hurt to try, though. At least Hunter laughed, right?

"Not bad. Everyone uses that line from Rocky II! Hey, remember when I used it a while back?"

"Yep. After our mock European Championship match. You said that line, raised that belt in the air, and said.."

"Yo, Sarge! I did it!" we both said as we laughed.

"Sgt. Slaughter didn't like that one bit!" said Hunter.

We continued to laugh and I went back to answer Hunter's question as I took a seat on the bench.

"To tell you the truth, Hunter, I wasn't expecting everyone to be backstage like that. I didn't know what to think."

"I was surprised, too, you know, but I'm glad the guys and gals did that for you. You deserved it."

"I'm not letting it get to my head, though. The Montreal fans cheering me. The next time we come here, it might not be such a feel-good moment."

"You're right about that. As a matter of fact, we'll be back here next November for Survivor Series."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I'm talking about. It's the ten year anniversary."

Hunter shrugged. "Yeah, but that's a year away from now and that's why--"

"That's why I'm thankful for this moment. I'm glad it finally happened. I thank God for it, no doubt about it, but I still want to be cautious."

"There is a absolutely nothing wrong with being thankful yet cautious, you know?"

"Exactly! It's safer and smarter that way."

"And besides, it's 2006. I'm glad these people finally added nine more years to their lives for at least one night!"

"Hey...that's not a very nice thing to say."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who just flats out says what needs to be said. You said it yourself in your book that the truth isn't always popular."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I did say that."

"Although you forgot to mention how undeniably handsome I am as well as the size of my bazook--"

"Okay, Hunter, okay! I hear enough of that on the show!"

Hunter waved a hand in the air as if to dismiss the thought. "All right, all right. Fair enough. I'll cut you some slack. Now are you gonna take that shower or what? You're stinking up the place and I'm about to pass out. I'm getting light headed over here." He grinned.

"Hey now! You were the one who started the whole conversation in the first place! I can't talk to you and wash myself."

Hunter gave me one of those smart aleck looks. "That's what yelling is for."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, hoping to buy time to come up with a clever retort...it never came. Maybe he won't notice...

"Loss for words, huh?" Hunter said with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

Darn. He noticed!

"It's just one of those days where I just can't compete with you, I guess." I admitted.

"That's why I call myself 'The Game'. I know my craft." Hunter simply said while going back to his book.

I placed my clothes, deodorant, and cologne neatly on the bench. As I headed towards the shower to turn on the water and let it run a little so it could get hot, a thought hit me. I turned around to address Hunter.

"Hunt, what if next year Montreal still cheers me? Will it be safe to assume that my past sins really have been forgiven?"

Hunter turned around to look at me. "I don't know, Shawn. It's one of those iffy things. It's be great to look at it that way, but we'll just have to find out. Until then, we're just living in the here and now."

"I guess you're right, Hunter. We'll just have to wait."

**A/N:** After I wrote the final scenes in "Simplicity in the Moment", I pondered the idea of a follow up story on the whole Montreal situation. (You don't _have _to read that story to understand this one. It's just that there is a mention of Montreal towards the end.) After some thinking, I realized that it would be fun to see what Shawn thought of the situation. This story is based on what happened on WWE Unlimited, an internet feature that shows you what happens when Raw goes to commercial break. I used some creative license on some of the small stuff, though, to further enhance my story.

There is a part at the very beginning where Shawn says that Hunter "must have decided to give up the DX routine since the crowd reaction is overwhelming." On Unlimited, that never happened. At least not like that. Instead, Hunter spent the majority of the time talking about Big Show and Vince McMahon at Unforgiven.

Also, there is a part where Shawn says "I look at Hunter. He's looking back at me. He slowly nods his head as if to say 'Go ahead, let it out'." That never happened, either, although in reality, Shawn does get a little emotional. I just thought that it'd be nice to see Hunter know how emotional the situation is for Shawn and to know him well enough to know that Shawn wants to release tears of joy.

There's also a part where Shawn says that "Hunter's pointing at me as the fans roar in approval." Never happened, but there is a part where Hunter points, but obviously not at Shawn.

I thought it'd be nice for the whole locker room to come out and celebrate with HBK since they all know what happened. It's a given as to why Vince is at the end of the sea of people. Shawn says it in the story. Vince's "I want you to enjoy this" comment? What Shawn says about that in the story is real. He mentions that in his book. Buy it and read it. Buy! Buy! Buy! LOL!

The Rocky II reference goes in line with a classic DX moment in 1997. DX did a great job of explaining that in the story so I don't have to. (LOL!)

Last I checked, 2007's Survivor Series is still set for Montreal, thus the mention.

Feel free to review.


End file.
